1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat arrangement structure for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
As an example of a technique relating to a seat arrangement structure for a vehicle, one which is described in Japanese Utility Model Application No. Sho 56-83537 (""537 publication) is known.
In the above ""537 publication, a structure is disclosed in which seats in a first row, viewed from the front of the vehicle, includes a pair of side seats placed at right and left sides of the vehicle and a center seat having the same width as the pair of side seats which is disposed between the pair of side seats, and seats in a second row includes a pair of side seats placed at the right side and the left side of the vehicle and a center seat having the same width as that of each of the pair of side seats which is disposed between the pair of side seats. In this structure, the position of each of the pair of side seats is fixed, and the center seat is made slidable in a backward direction from a position where it is aligned with the pair of side seats. Accordingly, the seats may be arranged in a V-shaped layout by placing the center seat at a backward position with respect to the position of the pair of side seats so that shoulders or elbows of one passenger do not touch those of another passenger, and passengers do not feel cramped.
However, in the technique disclosed in the above ""537 publication, since the position of each of the side seats in the first row is fixed, it may become difficult for a person to drive the vehicle, depending on, for example, the build of the person driving the vehicle.
With regard to a car of small-size, on the other hand, it has been desired to make it possible to carry six occupants from the viewpoint of improving convenience, and hence it is effective if the above-explained V-shaped layout is adopted for a small car to prevent the crowding among passengers. However, if the V-shaped layout is simply adopted for a small car, the width of a side seat (i.e., main seat) becomes narrower and makes the seating feeling thereof uncomfortable. Since it does not happen very often that six people ride together, even if a vehicle can carry six people, it is not preferable to sacrifice the comfort of the main seats for such rare events. Also, if it becomes possible to realize the V-shaped layout for a three-person seat without sacrificing the comfort, it will be useless if a passenger does not know that the center seat can be slid to an appropriate position to form the V-shaped layout in order to relieve discomfort.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a seat arrangement structure for a vehicle which does not make driving of the vehicle difficult for a driver, does not sacrifice the comfort of a seat, and makes a V-shaped layout possible by properly sliding a seat.
In order to achieve the above object, a first aspect of the present invention provides a seat arrangement structure for a vehicle, including: a pair of first side seats (for instance, first side seats 11 explained in the following embodiment) disposed at right and left side of the vehicle; a first center seat (for instance, a first center seat 16 explained in the following embodiment) disposed between the pair of first side seats, the first center seat and the pair of first side seats being disposed in a first row viewed from a front of the vehicle; a pair of second side seats (for instance, second side seats 21 explained in the following embodiment) disposed at the right side and the left side of the vehicle; and a second center seat (for instance, a second center seat 26 explained in the following embodiment) disposed between the pair of second side seats; the second center seat and the pair of second side seats being disposed in a second row viewed from the front of the vehicle; wherein the first center seat is made slidable, in a back and forth direction, only within a range at a back of a position where a front end portion of the first center seat is aligned with a front end portion of each of the pair of first side seats; each of the pair of first side seats is made slidable, in a back and forth direction, only within a range in front of the position where the front end portion of the pair of first side seats is aligned with the front end portion of the first center seat; and a width of the first center seat is made narrower than a width of each of the pair of first side seats.
According to the above seat arrangement structure for a vehicle of the first aspect of the invention, since the pair of first side seats is made slidable in the back and forth direction, it becomes possible to adjust the position of the first side seats in accordance with, for example, the build of the driver.
Also, since the first center seat is made slidable, in a back and forth direction, only within a range at a back of a position where a front end portion of the first center seat is aligned with a front end portion of each of the pair of first side seats; and each of the pair of first side seats is made slidable, in a back and forth direction, only within a range in front of the position where the front end portion of the pair of first side seats is aligned with the front end portion of the first center seat, a V-shaped layout of the three seats is reliably formed even if three passengers sitting on the front seats do not know that such a layout can be formed, when the seats are arbitrary slid by a passenger due to cramped feeling, etc.
Moreover, since the front end portion of the first center seat may be aligned with the front end portion of each of the pair of first side seats at the first row, it becomes possible to form a straight line layout in which the position of the first center seat is not shifted from the position of the first side seats.
Furthermore, since the width of the first center seat is made narrower than the width of each of the pair of first side seats, it becomes possible to maintain the width of the first side seats which may be used more occasionally when a small number of passengers ride in the vehicle.
As explained above, since the width of the first center seat is made narrower while the width of the first side seats is made relatively wider, it becomes possible to effectively utilize a limited space in a vehicle and realize a small car carrying six passenger. Also, it becomes possible to realize a V-shaped layout of the seats in a vehicle to prevent uncomfortable contact of adjacent passengers.
A second aspect of the present invention provides a seat arrangement structure for a vehicle as set forth in the above first aspect, wherein the second center seat is made slidable, in a back and forth direction, only within a range at a back of a position where a front end portion of the second center seat is aligned with a front end portion of each of the pair of second side seats; a position of each of the pair of second side seats is fixed; and a width of the second center seat is made narrower than a width of each of the pair of second side seats.
According to the above seat arrangement structure for a vehicle of the second aspect of the invention, since the second center seat is made slidable, in a back and forth direction, only within a range at a back of a position where a front end portion of the second center seat is aligned with a front end portion of each of the pair of second side seats; and the position of each of the pair of second side seats is fixed, a V-shaped layout of the three seats is reliably formed even if a passenger sitting on the second center seat does not know such a layout can be formed, when the seat is arbitrary slid by the passenger due to cramped feeling, etc.
Moreover, since the front end portion of the second center seat may be aligned with the front end portion of each of the pair of second side seats in the second row, it becomes possible to form a straight line layout in which the position of the second center seat is not shifted from the position of the second side seats.
Furthermore, since the width of the second center seat is made narrower than the width of each of the pair of second side seats, it becomes possible to maintain the width of the second side seats which may be more occasionally used when a small number of passengers ride in the vehicle.
As explained above, since the width of the second center seat is made narrower while the width of the second side seats is made relatively wider, it becomes possible to effectively utilize the limited space in a vehicle and realize a small car which can carry six passengers. Also, it becomes possible to realize a V-shaped layout of the seats in a vehicle to prevent uncomfortable contact of adjacent passengers.
A third aspect of the present invention provides a seat arrangement structure for a vehicle as set forth in the first or second aspect of the invention, further including: a trunk room (for instance, a trunk room 30 explained in the following embodiment) which is disposed directly behind the pair of second side seats and the second center seat, wherein the second center seat, with its seat back being brought forward, is moved down to be placed on a low-level floor (for instance, a low-level floor 31 explained in the following embodiment) in front so that a substantially flat floor with a T-shape (for instance, a floor 66 explained in the following embodiment) including the seat back of the second center seat and a floor of the trunk room, and a T-shaped space (for instance, a space 67 explained in the following embodiment) on the substantially flat floor of the T-shape, are formed.
According to the above seat arrangement structure for a vehicle of the third aspect of the invention, since the substantially flat T-shaped floor which includes the seat back of the second center seat and the trunk room floor is formed and the T-shaped space is formed on the T-shaped floor by moving down the second center seat, with its seat back being brought forward, so as to be located above the low-level floor, an object which is long can be suitably accommodated in the vehicle. Accordingly, the convenience of the vehicle is improved.
A fourth aspect of the present invention provides a seat arrangement structure for a vehicle as set forth in the third aspect of the invention, wherein an area of the substantially flat T-shaped floor, and an area of the T-shaped space, are increased by bringing down a seat back of the first center seat in a forward direction.
According to the above seat arrangement structure for a vehicle of the fourth aspect of the invention, since the area of the substantially flat T-shaped floor, and an area of the T-shaped space, are increased by bringing down a seat back of the first center seat in a forward direction, an object which is long can be suitable accommodated in the vehicle. Accordingly, the convenience of the vehicle is improved.